


9. I saved a piece for you

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [9]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Did You Expect, and there's pizza, and weed, criminal moms being cute that's it, don't forget the pizza, i'm not sure this even has plot, this is literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: “I’ve missed you,” Debbie mumbles against Lou’s lips when they break apart, still holding her close.“Don’t think you can distract me from the fact that you ordered pizza without me, honey.”Lou has to work late and comes home to a surprise.





	9. I saved a piece for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to adult recently because I'm moving out for university next month, and after finding an apartment I treated myself by writing this - it's literally nothing but self-indulgent fluff, so be warned ;)

When Lou pushes open the door to the loft at one in the morning, the first thing she notices is that it's exceptionally quiet for a Friday night - the girls are all home, or at least they were when she left five hours ago - but there's no sign of them. Warily, she walks through the living room to find a few abandoned empty glasses and pizza boxes on the couch table and sighs deeply. They would probably never learn to at least bring their dishes back into the kitchen. She bends to pick them up, checking the cartons for leftover slices - she doesn't find any, didn't expect to, if she's honest - and folds them together to take them out and throw them into the trash.

“We can do that tomorrow,” a voice calls towards her from the stairs and Lou rolls her eyes. Debbie knows how much she hates messes in her kitchen and anything that practically belongs in the kitchen, so she picks up the empty pizza cartons and carries them to the door to bring them outside.

“You’re unbelievable!” Debbie calls after her through the half open door, and Lou has to wait with her response until she has returned inside. She doesn’t get a chance for a sassy reply, though, because she’s met by Debbie right at the door, throwing her arms around Lou to kiss her.

“I’ve missed you,” she mumbles against Lou’s lips when they break apart, still holding her close.

Lou smiles, affectionately brushes a few strands of hair out of Debbie’s face. “I’ve barely been gone for five hours, baby. How did you survive my trip to California?”

“I didn’t,” Debbie quips, dramatically tilts her head back and throws a hand to her forehead. “Have you not noticed? I’ve been dead this entire time!”

Lou chuckles at her theatrics and Debbie has to laugh, too, her eyes sparkling as she leans forward for another kiss. Lou indulges her, like she always does, because she just can’t resist her - doesn’t want to, either. Her arms wrap around Debbie’s waist to hold her close as they kiss languidly, Lou’s tongue slowly exploring. Even if they’ve already kissed a million times, it still feels exciting and new to her, but familiar and comforting at the same time.

When Debbie pulls away, Lou doesn’t let her go, instead keeps her arms tightly around her and tilts her own head back slightly to get Debbie to look at her. “Don’t think you can distract me from the fact that you ordered pizza without me, honey.”

“I would never!” Debbie gasps in mock offence and puts a hand over her own heart, Lou's hold around her loosening.

“You better make it up to me, honey,” she smirks, playfully slapping Debbie’s ass.

“Oh damn, moms are being gross again!” a voice suddenly hollers across the loft, and Debbie doesn’t need to look to know it’s Constance, skipping down the stairs way quicker than is probably safe - not that she hasn't landed on the floors face first quite a few times already.

Debbie pulls away, reluctant and slightly annoyed. “Constance…” she groans, and is relieved to receive no answer, Constance apparently having vanished into some room just as quickly as she appeared.

“Oh, I’ll definitely make it up to you,” she promises, easily falling back into their banter, as if there had been no interruption.

Lou raises an eyebrow. “And just how would you do that?” she asks, giving her a flirty smile.

Debbie’s just about to answer, a smirk on her lips, when Constance pipes up again from the kitchen. “Mom?”

“Yes?!” Debbie shouts back over her shoulder, trying to sound annoyed, but she can’t help the affection from seeping through.

“You know whose pizza this is?”

Debbie’s eyes widen in realization and Lou lets go of her, watching her stride in the direction of the kitchen, pointing at Constance. “You will NOT eat that!”

Constance’s head pokes out from the fridge to give Debbie a skeptical look. “Yeah, I kinda thought so from the sign that said ‘if any of you eat this I’ll end you’ but I wasn't sure how serious that was -” She shrugs and turns back to the fridge. “Guess I can find something else.”

Behind Debbie, Lou appears in the doorframe and casually leans against it, her arms crossed in front of her. They both watch Constance rummaging through the fridge some more and Debbie is sure Constance can feel Lou staring holes into her back, daring her to take out anything that wasn’t bought with the explicit purpose of serving as a late night snack.

When she turns around with a box of leftover take-out from the day before in her hand, Lou sighs in relief and nods as she steps aside to let her out. “This isn’t for me anyways,” Constance informs them in passing, “you guys know how hungry Tammy gets from weed.”

They both chuckle at that - they know indeed - and watch Constance fly up the stairs in amusement.  Once she’s out of sight, Lou turns back to Debbie, still grinning. “So… how _are_ you gonna make it up to me?”

“I saved a piece for you,” Debbie says, and Lou almost laughs at the shy smile on her face as she hands Lou the plate with a quarter piece of pizza on it.

They’ve never been ones for grand romantic gestures, always hid them behind schemes and cons and pretenses if they ever vowed each other, because they’ve never been great at communication. But where they’ve never been ones for grand gestures, Lou has to admit they’ve always seamlessly fallen into domesticity - from Lou cooking Debbie’s favorite food after a stressful day to Debbie picking up Lou’s favorite perfume on a trip through the city because hers was near empty, they’ve always acted like a married couple even before they ever got together.

She smiles at the memories as she follows Debbie up the stairs, pizza in hand, and they make their way to the bedroom. Their bedroom. It still feels incredible to actually call it that, despite them having shared a room, a bed, for so long, and in more ways than one, this feels much like a first love, new and exciting even if they’ve been together for years and years (ignoring their unfortunate separation). Lou still blushes at earnest compliments, Debbie still smiles so shyly when she shows her affection, and they both still can't believe their luck when they wake up next to each other in the mornings.

Lou flops down onto the bed face first, carefully balances the slice of pizza so it doesn't hit the bed as well, and bites into it with a pleased hum.

Debbie stands at her side of the bed, arms crossed, watching Lou eat with an amused smile. “You know, I still don't get how you can criticize my culinary preferences when you literally eat cold pizza, Lou.”

Lou mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “Fuck you” around a mouthful of pizza and turns to lie on her side, to face Debbie who’s still standing next to the bed. She’s almost finished her slice and makes it a point of showing the last bite into her mouth with closed eyes and pleased noises, moaning almost obscenely as she devours it.

She feels the bed dip when Debbie settles onto it but she isn’t prepared when Debbie tickles her sides and she shrieks, more from surprise than the actual sensation. She’s never been incredibly ticklish, not as much as Debbie, but Debbie knows her well enough to find her weak spots easily and soon she's squirming on the bed, half-heartedly trying to shove Debbie off her and tickling her back.

They’re both breathless and laughing by the time Debbie relents and holds up her arms in surrender, sitting back up astride Lou. Her hands find Lou’s and their fingers intertwine, blindly slipping into each other as their laughter dies down, and they’re left staring at each other. There’s so many things Debbie wants to tell her in that moment, as Lou looks up at her in childlike wonder, but she squeezes her hands instead and Lou smiles, understanding her even without words.

After a few seconds, Debbie lets go of her hands and climbs off her to stand beside the bed, motioning for Lou to follow her. With a curious look, Lou does, taking her hand and letting Debbie pull her up. “Where are we going?”

“The others are on the roof, Nine brought weed,” Debbie explains, and leads them up another small flight of stairs to said roof - she left the others up there when she saw Lou’s bike come towards the building and hopes they still have a blunt left over.

When they walk outside, into the warm air of a late summer night, the clear sky is the first thing Lou notices, and Debbie smiles at the sight of her, enraptured with the stars. Debbie always liked teasing her for being a nerd, but if anything, she finds it endearing and quite fascinating, if she’s honest. She’s always loved Lou sharing her knowledge with her, sitting under the night sky and Lou pointing out stars and constellations.

They greet the others once Lou has taken her eyes off the sky again, and then settle into the couch Lou built herself, as she likes to repeatedly point out whenever Constance looks dangerously close to spilling something on it. Next to them, Nine-Ball, blunt in hand, is slumped into one of those huge cushions she insisted on getting (Debbie has to admit, they’re awfully comfortable), with Tammy between her legs, leaning back against her and munching on last night’s take-out.

Lou motions for Nine to pass the blunt and mouths a small “thanks” when she leans over to take the new one she procures instead. She lights it and takes a hit before settling comfortably into the couch, one arm coming to rest around Debbie’s shoulders.

Across from them, Rose and Daphne are cuddled together on the other couch, both looking unusually relaxed and content. They’ve done each other good, but in this moment it’s probably more the glass of rosé in Daphne’s hand and the blunt in Rose’s that have helped them to unwind. Lou smiles. They’re perhaps not the most conventional pair, but they fit together perfectly, and they’re probably still a more predictable couple than Tammy and Nine, who are laughing with Constance about something Amita said.

Lou takes another hit, leaning back to look up at the sky as she feels Debbie lean her head onto her shoulder, curling into her side just a little.

“How did I get so lucky?” Debbie mumbles into the crook of Lou’s neck, then leaves a small kiss there. She nuzzles into it, buries her face in Lou’s shoulder and feels Lou’s hand settle at the back of her head, lightly stroking.

“I don’t know, baby,” Lou replies, absentmindedly running her fingers through Debbie’s hair, and Debbie sighs contentedly, kisses her neck again.

Maybe she doesn’t need to know. It’s enough that they’re here, together.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
